Existence
The Existence is what is real, what exists and what is truth. History The Great Arceus created the Existence, with them being the existence itself. First, they created the Pokémon and later Human beings and other types of creatures and species. Inexistence Because of the existence's purity, in an alternate unexisting space a very twisted being emerged, filled with everything that didn't existed, his jealousy of not being real made him create a corrupt version of the existence, known as "The Lamestance World" or "The Inexistence". Data, Reminds and Corruption The twisted being managed to get data about the Existence,which he later passed to his creations, the lamestance. That Data is the Existent's reminds. For the lamestance the Existents are TV series, Games & Manga. Most of them called "Anime" (as received by Japanese Lamestance) because of this, some reminds were corrupted to look like the inexistence some more than others, alterations include putting themes in the reminds such as crosses of religion, or altering an existent behavior or body to have that of what a lamestance is. 4kids entertainment however, removed a ton of these. List of "series" that exist: #''Pokémon ''- '''Corruptions: None. #Sonic X - Corruptions: None. #Megaman NT Warrior - Corruptions: None. #Megaman StarForce - Corruptions: None. #Yu-Gi-Oh! - Corruptions: None. #Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Corruptions: None. #Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s - Corruptions: None. ' #Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal'' - '''Corruptions: None. #Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V - Corruptions: None. #Cardfight!! Vanguard - Corruptions: None. #Cardfight!! Vanguard: Asia Circuit ''-' Corruptions: None. #''Cardfight!! Vanguard: Link Joker ''-''' Corruptions: None. #Cardfight!! Vanguard: Legion Mate ''-' Corruptions: None. #''Cardfight!! Vanguard G'' - '''Corruptions: None. #Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis ''-' Corruptions: None. #''Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Gate ''-''' Corruptions: None. #Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Next -''' Corruptions: None #''Beyblade'' - '''Corruptions: None. #Beyblade V-Force - Corruptions: None. #Beyblade G Revolution - Corruptions: None. #Beyblade Metal Fusion - Corruptions: None. #Beyblade Metal Masters - Corruptions: None. #Beyblade Metal Fury - Corruptions: None. #Beyblade Zero G - Corruptions: None. #K-ON! - Corruptions: A religion symbol in one remind & inappropriate clothing in another. #K-ON!! - Corruptions: The Same as part 1. #Chaotic - Corruptions: None. #Chaotic: Marillian Invasion - Corruptions: None. #Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! - Corruptions: They Put all the Monkey team as machine monkeys. They are 50% Mechanical & 50% Organic. Otto is 100% living being, he only uses special mechanical gloves, a helmet & a jetpack. #Dragon Booster - Corruptions: None. #Battle B-Daman - Corruptions: None. #Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits - Corruptions: None. #B-Daman Crossfire ''-' Corruptions: None #''Naruto'' - '''Corruptions: Jiraiya is a pervy sensei, Naruto kissed Sasuke. #Naruto Shippuden - Corruptions: Same as part 1. #Oban Star-Racers - Corruptions: None. #Get Ed - Corruptions: None. #Mew Mew Power - Corruptions: None. #Transformers - Corruptions: None. #Dinosaur King -''' Corruptions: None. #''Kirby'' - '''Corruptions: None. #Spyro the Dragon - Corruptions: None. #Star Fox - Corruptions: None. #Yin Yang Yo! - Corruptions: None. #Ultimate Muscle - Corruptions: None. #Storm Hawks - Corruptions: None. #Xiaolin Showdown -''' Corruptions: None. # Xiaolin Chronicles'' -''' Corruptions: None. #''Teen Titans'' -''' Corruptions: None. #Touhou - Corruptions: Wakasagihime & Kagerou like each other. #Love Live: School Idol Project - Corruptions: None. #Love Live Sunshine! -''' Corruptions: None #''Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millenium Girl'' - '''Corruptions: None. #Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight ''-' Corruptions: None. #''Senran Kagura: Ninja Flash'' - '''Corruptions: Lamestance innuendo, nudity & inapropiate language. #Senran Kagura: Burst ''-' Corruptions: Lamestance innuendo, nudity & inapropiate language. #''Senran Kagura 2: Deep Crimson ''-''' Lamestance innuendo, nudity & inaprpoiate language. #Monster Musume: Daily Life with Monster Girls ''- '''Corruptions: lamestance themes, innuendo, ecchi, lamestance organs, harem, nudity. #One Piece'' -''' Corruptions: Some inappropriate situations, Smoking. #Fairy Tail - Corruptions: The Guild master of Blue Pegasus is a male that dresses with girl clothes and likes male people. Smoking. some lamestance issues, religion. #Squid Girl ''- '''Corruptions: Some lamestance issues. #Asterix the Gale ''-''' Corruptions: None. #Sword Art Online - Corruptions: Few lamestance issues. #Sword Art Online II - Corruptions: Same as part 1. #''Bakugan: Battle Brawlers '-' Corruptions: None. #''Bakugan: New Vestroia'' '-' Corruptions: None. #''Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders'' - '''Corruptions: None. #Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge -''' Corruptions: None. #''Robotboy'' - '''Corruptions: None. #Batman - Corruptions: None. #The Mask ''- '''Corruptions: None. #Jackie Chan Adventures'' - '''Corruptions: None. #The Zeta Project ''- '''Corruptions: None. #Static Shock'' - '''Corruptions: None. #Teenage Ninja Turtles - Corruptions: None. #Justice League - Corruptions: None. #Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Corruptions: None. # ''Liberation Maiden'' -''' Corruptions: None. # Megaman ZX & ADVENT'' - Corruptions: None. # ''The Legend of Zelda'' -''' Corruptions. None. # Megaman Zero -''' Corruptions: None. # ''Dog Days ''- Corruptions: Sink grabbed by accident Eclair´s breast, Some naked scenes Involving Sink and girls from the Biscotti & Galette Countries. # ''Dog Days Dash '- '''Corruptions: Corruptions: Some naked Scenes Involving Sink, Nanami, Rebecca and Girls from the Biscotti, Galette & Pastiage Countries. # 'Dog Days Double Dash' '- Corruptions: Some naked scenes Involving Sink, Nanami, Rebecca and girls from the Biscotti, Galette & Pastiage Countries''.'' # ''SCHOOL-LIVE!'' '-'' ' Corruptions: Teacher Sakura Megumi wears a religious symbol on her neck-lase.'' # ''Aokana: Four Rhythm Across the Blue ''-''' Corruptions: None. # Sound! Euphonium '- '''Corruptions: None.'' # Unlimited Fafnir ''-''' Corruptions: Some naked scenes involving Mononobe Yuu''.'' # '''''Wakaba * Girl '-' Corruptions: None. # The Idol Master ''-''' Corruptions: None. # Is the Order a Rabbit? ''-' Corruptions: None. # ''Is the Order a Rabbit?? ''-''' Corruptions: None. # Problem Children are Coming from Another World, aren´t they? ''-' Corruptions: Few lamestance issues. # ''Hundred ''-''' Corruptions: Few lamestance issues. # Cerberus ''-' Corruptions: Few lamestace issues. # ''Wish Upon the Pleiades ''- Corruptions: None. # ''High School Fleet ''-''' Corruptions: None. # Zettai Boei Leviatan ''-' Corruptions: None. # ''Pan de Peace! ''-''' Corruptions: None. # Majou Shoujo Nante Mouiidesukara ''-' Corruptions: Few lamestance issues. # ''Million Doll ''-''' Corruptions: Few lamestance issues. # '''''Moritasan wa Mukuchi '-' Corruptions: None. # Non Non Biyori ''-' Corruptions: None. # ''Ooya-san wa Shishunki! ''-''' Corruptions: None. # Hakone-chan ''-' Corruptions: None. # ''Kantai Collection ''-''' Corruptions: Few lamestance issues. # ' ''Anne-Happy ''- '''Corruptions: Few lamestance issues. # 'Ange Vierge ''- '''Corruptions: Few lamestance issues. # 'Rewrite ''- '''Corruptions: Few lamestance issues. # 'NEW GAME! ''- '''Corruptions: None. # 'This Art Club Has a Problem! - Corruptions: Few lamestance issues. # ''Sweetness & Lightning ''- Corruptions: Few lamestance issues. # ''Crash Bandicoot'' -''' Corruptions: Newest games. # Smile! Pretty Cure! ''-' Corruptions: None. # ''Sakura Card Captors ''- Corruptions: None # ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure! ''-''' Corruptions: None. # Corrector Yui ''-' Corruptions: None. # ''My Little Pony: Friendship is magic ''-''' Corruptions: Lamestance fans influencing the reminds. # Hamtaro ''-' Corruptions: None. # ''Mirmo Zibang ''-''' Corruptions: Love triangle. # Super Doll Licca-chan ''-' Corruptions: None. # ''Littlest Pet Shop ''-''' Corruptions: None. # Phoenix Wright ''-' Corruptions: Some lamestance Issues. # ''Professor Layton ''-''' Corruptions: None. # Lalaloopsy ''-' Corruptions: None. # ''Miraculous Ladybug - ''Corruptions: None. # ''Little Witch Academia -'' Corruptions: None. # ''Sofia the First -'' Corruptions: king Roland is Sofia's real father, not step-father. # ''Monster Allergy -''' Corruptions: None # '''Kira Kira Pretty cure! A la mode -' Corruptions: None # 'Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! -' Corruptions: None # 'Sakura Trick -' Corruptions: None # 'Tsuretsure Children -' Corruptions: Mention of the lamestance way of reproducing, Chiaki Uchimura having porn magazines. Link Joker Star-vaders They appear in Cardfight!! Vanguard Reminds. Invaders from an unknown place. they first appeared at Planet Cray then they were helped by The Void to destroy Cray & the Earth. They Failed. Now they are part of Cray´s new clans. they are helping by controlling some lamestance minds by making they buy their cards and create their decks to use in cardfights. their real purposes are unknown. Cause of the invasion they opened a space-time portal letting the Gear Chronicle clan appear in the Dark Zone nation of Cray. Link Joker original Race is Messiah, they are the Guardians of the Existence. far now the Messiah are the Head of the entire clan. More info is yet to be revealed. Star-vader, Omega Glendios.jpg Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon.jpg Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon.jpg Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon.jpg Companion Star Star-vader, Photon.jpg Star-vader, Blaster Joker.jpg Schwarzschild Dragon.jpg Star-vader, Astro Reaper.jpg Star-vader, Dark Zodiac.jpg Star-vader of Silence, Dilaton.jpg Infinitesimal Star-vader, Mayoron.jpg Star-vader, Bravefang.jpg Star-vader, Rejection Dragon.jpg Star-vader, Sword Viper.jpg Star-vader, Venom Dancer.jpg Link Joker Messiah Messiah Link Joker Appears on Cardfight!! Vanguard G Reminds. Ibuki Koji is the one that uses this powerful clan. after the long remind Harmonics Messiah transformed into Neon Messiah. They represent the planets and the galaxies. Messiah have both abilities of Lock & Unlock both their own and opponent units to gain more power. Gear Chronicle "Gear Chronicle" is the group of travelers who transcend time and space on their journey of ponderation. During the great war against the invaders, a small warp of space-time occurred on the Planet Cray. Having descried the warp, "Chronojet Dragon" opened the "Gate" and descended to the world. Accompanied by a flash of light, the Gate opens at Dark Zone's ancient ruins. The emerged Gear Chronicle occupies the ruins as its base and goes into action... Chronojet Dragon.jpg Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-flare Dragon.jpg Interdimensional Dragon, Faterider Dragon.jpg Interdimensional Dragon, Epoch-maker Dragon.jpg Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Dragon.jpg Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Revolution.jpg Interdimensional Beast, Upheaval Pegasus.jpg Retroactive Time Maiden, Uluru.jpg Highbrow Steam, Rapbanna.jpg Steam Maiden, Elul.jpg Steam Maiden, Lasina-bel.jpg Steam Maiden, Ul-nin.jpg Steam Maiden, Uluru.jpg Trivia 1.- While using the Transpositions, Existents forget some things from their world, this is because the transpositions lock some memories in order to protect their users. 2.- There are Two Transpositions in total, The Alloy Transposition was forced to be created while the other was made for the ocassion. 3.- The Existence's time can be calculated as 1hr less in time from the Inexistence because the lamestance have "time saving" (which the Existence Hasn't), If you don't take in account the Zero Effect. 4.- A small inconvenience might occur between transpositions because their memory cards. When an user of one transposition goes to another, they might experience some memory lock due to one transposition not having the information that is saved in the other. 5.- When the Existents are in the Inexistence they are Ghosts. They cannot be seen by the lamestance, and the Lamestances cant see their true selves when they are inside the Transposition. 6.- Not all the beings can go to the inexistence in Transpositions. Ej: The Transformers can´t go cause they cant use their abilities to transform into Mechanical Objects, cause the transposition is uneable to do it.